


Coming Home

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakumo returns to Konoha and discovers a home has been made in his absence





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> All I was trying to do was answer an ask on tumblr and I accidentally a whole fic...how did this happen...

Being brought back to life was the strangest experience Sakumo had ever known. As he understood it, the walls between reality and the Pure Lands had been weakened, small holes opening at random due to the upheaval the world was still suffering in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi War.

The Fourth Shinobi War. Sakumo shook his head. It still boggled his mind, the very idea of it. He had been gone so long, missed so much. So very many things had changed and it was hard to wrap his head around.

He would have plenty of time for that, though. He had only been alive again for a couple of days. He had walked out of the Pure Lands in to Sunagakure, strangely enough, immediately bracing for a fight and incredibly confused to be greeted calmly and politely by man who looked just a little too young to already be Kazekage.

He had been given very basic information on the current state of affairs and granted the freedom to travel home under his own free will. He had asked only one question: “Is my son alive? Hatake Kakashi, does he live?” 

The young man, Gaara, had assured him that Kakashi was alive and well and Sakumo had asked that no other information be given. He wanted to hear about his son  _from_  his son. Now he was here, entering Konoha for the first time after more than two decades of being dead, and it was like walking in to a whole new world. Everything about the village was different, like it had been leveled and built again from the ground up. He asked for directions from the two gate guards, who looked at him as if they were trying to place him in their memories. He smiled and hurried away before they could do so. 

He had been told to head straight for the Hokage tower if he was looking for “Hatake-sama” and the respect in their voice had made his chest swell with pride. Whatever his son was doing with his time, he had obviously done well for himself in life. 

He had just come around the corner and locked eyes on the tower when a voice called out, drawing his attention. 

“Sakumo!” 

He looked back and forth, eyebrows raised, surprised that he had been recognized already. He was even more surprised that whoever was calling him sounded so delighted to see him. He hadn’t exactly left on good terms. 

“There’s my big boy!”

The voice spoke again and this time he pinpointed it, zeroing in on a sight that he would never forget. 

Kakashi was magnificent in his adulthood, taller than his father with his mother’s lean body. The new vest design fit him like a glove and the headband on his forehead pushed his hair back far enough to reveal an old scar cutting through one eye. His face was covered with a familiar mask but it didn’t hide the smile in his eyes as he knelt down and held out his arms for a tiny little boy who couldn’t be more than three to run towards him on sturdy legs. 

Kakashi swept the child up with a happy laugh, nuzzling in to wispy pink hair while tiny giggles erupted and a small voice chirped, “Daddy! Daddy!” 

Hatake Sakumo looked on in awe, with tears gathering in his eyes, as his son looked down at the child in his arms and bounced them a bit while he spoke. 

“Maa, have you been good for mommy today, Sakumo?”

“Be good! Mommy maked cake!” Tiny hands waved enthusiastically. “I like cake!” 

“Hmm, I know.” Kakashi’s eyes were shining with languid happiness and his entire frame was relaxed, like he hadn’t a care in the world. 

A woman detached herself from the crowd then and walked up to the pair, placing a hand on Kakashi’s arm and a kiss on his cheek. Her hair was the same pink shade as the child’s and she looked quite a few years younger than the man she was kissing. Kakashi shifted his little boy to one arm and wound the other around the pink-haired woman’s waist. 

“I hear you made cake today,” he said.

“Oooooooh this little rascal!” The woman poked the little boy in the belly, earning a giggle. “It was supposed to be a surprise! Coffee cake! The only kind you’ll eat, you picky man.” Kakashi hummed and pecked her on the lips. 

“Hm, you must really love me,” he teased. 

The woman rolled her eyes, still smiling. “I really must.” 

Sakumo could have stood there and watched all day were it not for the hand that landed on his shoulder, turning him to face the brunet man whom he had asked directions from at the gate. 

“I see you found him,” the man said. Then he lifted an arm and called out, “Hokage-sama! This man would like to speak to you!” 

Sakumo’s mind reeled again as Kakashi looked up at the call.  _Hokage-sama??_

Then Kakashi met his eyes and froze in place. For a long moment neither of them moved, both too stunned to react to seeing each other. The pink haired woman whispered Kakashi’s name and suddenly she had been handed a young boy as Kakashi bounded across the square, screeching to a halt in front of Sakumo. 

“Tōsan!?” Kakashi breathed incredulously. Sakumo gave him a watery smile. 

“Surprise,” he choked out. “Oh Kakashi. My  _son_.” 

They seemed to fall in to each other at the same moment, each hold the other almost tight enough to hurt. He could hear a faint, tight voice whispering “Tōsan” in to his ear again and again as Kakashi clung to him. 

It took a long time for them to pull away, both of them laughing and smiling and crying, still gripping each other as if one of them might disappear in the wind if the other let go. 

“My boy, my Kakashi, you’ve grown up so well,” Sakumo said to him. “Just look at you! And did I hear...did I hear that man call you the  _Hokage_!?” 

“Ah, yes. I tried to tell them I’m the wrong man for the job but they sort of insisted.” Kakashi tilted his head and gave that peculiar eye smile of his that he had developed when he first started wearing his mask. Sakumo swallowed thickly. 

“I am so proud of you,” he said.

Kakashi blinked at him, startled, and drew a slow, quivering breath. He nodded his head slowly, his eyes wet but stubbornly not letting any tears fall. 

He turned his head to the soft call of his name. The pink haired woman was standing there, child in her arms and concern on her face. Kakashi’s wobbly smile straightened as she came in to his view and he pulled her closer.

“Tōsan, I would like you to meet my wife, Sakura.” 

The woman, Sakura, looked at Sakumo like she knew exactly what this moment meant to them both. Her eyes were instantly filled with tears to match both men as she greeted him in a soft, low voice. Then Kakashi took the child from her and balanced the little boy on his hip. 

“And this is...this is my son. Sakumo, peanut, I’d like you to meet your Ojiisan. He has the same name as you, isn’t that funny?” 

The little boy giggled, looking right up at Sakumo with silver eyes that perfectly matched his father’s. “Is your name Sakumo? My name is Sakumo! I maked cake!” Sakumo found it very hard to breathe.

“Hello little one,” he whispered. “Yes, my name is Sakumo too. Would I be allowed to have some of your cake?”

The boy deliberated very seriously for a moment before nodding and declaring cake for everybody. Kakashi laughed and it was without compare the most beautiful sight that Sakumo had ever seen: his own son, grown and happy with a child of his own. He wasn’t broken. Sakumo’s actions and decisions hadn’t broken him. This moment was everything he had ever wanted. 

Kakashi led the way towards their small home, agreeing that everyone would have cake while they talked - and there would be a lot to talk about. He and Sakumo could not seem to stop checking that the other was truly there, that this was real. 

As they all stepped inside the Hatake household, Sakumo turned to Sakura and caught her hands in his own, bowing deeply over them to her obvious surprise. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you,  _thank you_. He is happy. You’ve made him so happy.  _Thank you_.”


End file.
